Stagnant
by ItsMeKody
Summary: Stephen Stills' life was pretty great, and now it was crumbling before his very eyes, with no sign of getting better. StillsxJoseph. There are some pretty mature scenes in this story. you've been warned. Oh and help decide how the story unfolds by R
1. What? Why?

It was another cold Toronto night. Snow was falling, icy cold wind was blowing, and Stephen Stills was headed to The Second Cup to see Julie. Despite the gratuitous amount of time that he was spending at Joseph's, things had been going really between him and her, and he was hoping that tonight would lead to sex. "Man, its really cold out tonight," he said to himself, "I hope I get laid."

After a few minutes of walking, he heard a very familiar voice behind him."Stephen Stills? Hey, whats up?" It was Scott and his gay friend Wallace. "Oh, hey Scott. What are you two up to?" Stephen didn't really care, but he figured if he didn't keep Scott focused on whatever it was he was doing, he would lose track, and try to tag along. Its not that Stephen didn't like Scott, they were really good friends and all, he just needed a BREAK every once in a while! "Me and Wallace here are off to meet up with Ramona and Kim at The Second Cup." Scott said, to the unknown dismay of Stephen. "I don't know WHY I had to come," whined Wallace, "but-" "Remember that one hot waiter you've been crushing on?" interrupted Scott, and as if someone had flipped a switch, Wallace was ready to go. "Where are you off to Stephen Stills?" asked Scott. "The Second Cup" replied a now exhausted Stills. "Sweet, another person in our party!" "Scott, we're not in a party, and this isn't an RPG. Its called life." explained Wallace. "What? Really?" "Ugh..."

AT THE SECOND CUP

"I cant believe you brought your friends with you Stephen. This evening is TOTALLY ruined." Julie was livid, like she typically was when things didn't go her way. "Julie," Stephen pleaded "just because we walked in at the same time..." but he was interrupted. "Bullshit Stephen. You were planning this all along. This evening was supposed to be all about us!" "Julie, you need to calm down." Ramona chimed in. "Yeah," this time from Kim "we come here every monday. Its not like you own the place." "Oh, and you're having your friends shanghai me too? You're the worst boyfriend ever... no. You WERE the worst boyfriend ever." and with that she stormed out of the coffee shop, leaving a horrible, awkward silence in her wake. "Wait...what?" was all stills could muster. "Uhhhhh, I think you just got dumped." Ramona explained. "But... why?" asked Stephen. Nobody knew why.

He sat there for about an hour, numb, thinking about Julie. _What went wrong? We were doing great._ He couldn't believe that she could throw it all away like that, after all the time they had spent together. The numbness was wearing off, and he began to feel a dull ache in his chest. _We were doing fine. I mean, we had our ups and downs... _The more he thought about it, the more the numbness went away. Eventually, he understood the gravity of the situation. His soul and heart we're aching. It felt like someone had stripped the world of its atmosphere, and he was suffocating. He needed something to take his mind off of her. He had to distract himself. He looked at his watch and saw that it was eight o' clock. Joseph was probably still awake. _Maybe I can convince him to work on our album a little more_. Without even saying goodbye to his friends (who had been trying to console him the whole time) he stumbled out of the coffee shop, and into the cold Toronto night.


	2. Broken

He didn't really know how he ended up standing outside of a bar. He remembered the coffee shop. He remembered Julie dumping him. He remembered walking to Joseph's. He remembered Julie being there when he arrived, and he remembered how she called him a stalker to embarrass him in front of her friends. He remembered wanting to ignore her, wanting to focus on the music he so loved. He remembered the fight that they had in the street. He remembered the people staring, and all the names they called each other. He remembered Julie crying, telling him she hated him, and that they were over for good. Then he remembered running. Running from Julie. Running from himself. Running from everything. He ran for an hour, his broken heart propelling him forward like a train slowly running out of coal, and when he couldn't run anymore, he noticed he was in the shady side of toronto, standing in front of a bar. He didn't even know the bar existed, and he didn't really feel like drinking, but at this point he wasn't even in control of his body anymore. His body wanted to forget everything that had happened that day, and it knew that booze was the answer.

He had NEVER been that drunk in his entire life. In fact, He was on a whole different level than 'drunk'. Shitfaced? Plastered? Crunk? No, even more drunk than all of that. And he kept on drinking, a slave to his own depression. It was around about his eighth shot that he had noticed the person that was sitting next to him. "Feel like having a good time stud?" the stranger asked. Stephen wasn't interested, and he had encountered similar problems with drunks before. "No thanks, I'm just here to drink" he slurred. A smile spread across the strangers lips. "Now come on," the stranger said, scooting his bar stool closer to Stephens. "you know you want to." the second part of the sentence was whispered into stephens ear, and he could smell his sickly sweet breath. "Sorry guy, but I'm not interested. Now leave me alone." stills felt he was going to vomit, so he headed off towards the bathroom. He threw open the door, and stumbled over to the nearest sink, which he puked into. What he didn't know, was that the stranger had followed him into the bathroom, his approach silenced by Stills' violent puking. After what seemed like an eternity of gut-wrenching agony he was finished, exhausted from the entire ordeal. He rinsed out the sink, washed his face, rinsed out his mouth, and as he was turning off the faucet, the room went black. The next thing he knew, someone had grabbed him by his hair and pressed him up against the wall. "What the he-" He was abruptly treated to a punch in the face. "Now now,"a very familiar and unsettling voice cooed. "wouldn't want anybody to hear us now, would we?" Stills' body seemed to lock up. His heart began to race, and the hear on the back of his neck stood on end. "Y-y-you're-" WHAM! Another punch to the face. Stephen could tell that that punch had bloodied his nose, and that it was bleeding pretty badly."What did I just say?" said the stranger, delivering a kick to Stephens gut, bringing him to his knees. "It seems like you need something to keep your mouth busy~" sang the man. Stephen sat there clutching his stomach as he heard the jingling of a belt, followed by a zipper being unzipped. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" wheezed a winded Stills. There was no answer. Instead, he felt _something_ warm, soft, and prickly slide across his cheek and trace circles around his mouth. "Nothing at all stud. I just don't like taking no for an answer." and with that, he snatched up the broken Stills by the hair and started to unbutton his shirt. "Stop!" The man only laughed. "Don't you know that only makes me want you more?" and after taking of his shirt, the man forced Stephen back on to his knees. "You're sick!" stills spat, but the man used this opportunity to force himself inside.

It was horrible. Stills could taste the blood leaking from his nose onto the man as he slid in and out of his mouth. It was awful. The more stills tried to fight, the more he was battered. He was getting desperate. He could hear the man huffing and groaning and enjoying himself, and occasionally laughing at the glee he got from stills resisting or gagging. _I have to fight back! _And with that he lashed out at his assailants weak spot, landing a brutal critical hit right where it hurt the worst. The man doubled over in pain, and Stills sprang into action. Fear overpowered his drunkenness, but the room was pitch black, and he couldn't find the exit, no matter how hard he tried. Behind him he could hear the man cursing under his breath, slowly regaining his composure. Trying not to let his desperation get the better of him, he stopped and looked around. He faintly saw a glimmer of what looked like a blue star against the far war, and he swore he could see light coming from under a doorway. He didn't care what it was. He rushed over to it, felt a doorknob, yanked it open, and threw himself through, closing the door behind him. He realized the door led to a seemingly endless darkness, and he was falling through it. He didn't care though. He finally got away. He got away from everything.


End file.
